Janja/Gallery
The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar = Janja and gang.png|Janja stands before his clan Janjabutterfly.png|Janja with a butterfly on his head Hyena Chat.png|Janja educates his followers LionGuardJanjaAndChungu.png|Janja and Mzingo Janja Lecture.png|"The Lion Guard was legendary!" Janjalaugh.png|Janja laughs Beforesong.png|Janja speaks to his followers Askanyone.png|"Ask anyone outside the Pride Lands..." OrangeJanja.png|Janja sings "Tonight We Strike" CheeziChunguJanja.png|The hyenas during "Tonight We Strike" Evil plans.png|Janja has dastardly plans Evil plans 02.png|Janja springs away LionGuardJanjaAndGang.png|Janja and his clan Hyenas run.png|Hyenas on the run RoaronJanja.png|Janja stands against the Roar of the Elders |-|The Lion Guard = "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" HyenasOryx.png|The hyenas chase a herd of oryx Throughdust.png|The hyenas stop before the Lion Guard HeyChungu.png|Janja and Chungu Itoldyou.png|Kion confronts Janja Stomachkeepsforgetting.png|Janja stands up to Kion Janjaohno.png|Janja afraid of Kion RunfromKion.png|The hyenas flee Kion Allofasudden.png|"All of a sudden, I'm not so hungry." Hyenascrosslog.png|The hyenas cross a river Nosebump.png|Janja runs into Jasiri YellJasiri.png|Janja confronts Jasiri Justpassingthrough.png|Janja and Jasiri Jasoutnumbered.png|Janja and his minions threaten Jasiri LetsremindJas.png|Janja moves in on Jasiri NodatChungu.png|Janja nods forward Chungu PinnedbyJanja.png|Janja pins Jasiri Quitplayingaround.png|Janja pins Jasiri Janjaonground.png|Janja stares up at Kion Janjagloating.png|Janja advances on Jasiri and Kion Gotchanowhyenas.png|Janja corners Jasiri and Kion Janjaconfused.png|Janja speaks to Kion Getemboys.png|Janja instructs Cheezi and Chungu Janjarunsinplace.png|Janja is blown away by the Roar of the Elders Hypiledust.png|Janja in a heap Hatethatroar.png|"Ugh, I hate that roar." MeekJanja.png|Janja looks up at Kion Janjaconcedes.png|Janja agrees to leave "Can't Wait to be Queen" Interritory.png|Janja muses Janjabeashame.png|Janja plots against the Pride Lands Delivmess.png|Janja instructs Mzingo Landersplot.png|Janja with Cheezi, Chungu, and Mzingo PeekBR.png|Janja speaks to Kiara Considerpropose.png|Janja walks down to Kiara JanjaKiara.png|Janja confronts Kiara Leadertoleader.png|Janja confronts Kiara BehindJanja.png|Janja watches Kiara Moreorless.png|"More or less." Justreconsider.png|Janja watches Kiara Beourguest.png|Janja corners Kiara GleefulJanja.png|Janja plots against Simba Kiaravision.png|Janja through Ono's vision Hyenacircle.png|Janja corners Kiara Pinnedqueen.png|Janja pins Kiara SquealJanja.png|Janja hears Kion Touchingfamily.png|Janja mocks Kiara and Kion Sixontwo.png|Janja surrounds Kiara and Kion BummedJanja.png|Janja sees the Lion Guard Sixonsix.png|Janja faces the Lion Guard ForgetitJanja.png|"Forget it!" Stillhearyou.png|"Hey! I can hear you." "Eye of the Beholder" Sneakshadow.png|Janja sneaks up on Kion GotchanowKion.png|"Gotcha now, lion cub." Ambushvision.png|Janja through Ono's vision Turnface.png|Janja ambushes Kion Janjapin.png|Janja pins Kion Fightdust.png|Kion pins Janja DidjaJan.png|Kion pins Janja Seeyahyena.png|Janja pins Kion Hitbeest.png|Janja is thrown onto a wildebeest KOJanj.png|A winded Janja Giveupclan.png|Janja with Cheezi and Chungu Dustdontmatter.png|Janja gives up Overhearvultures.png|Janja spies on Mzingo's flock Vulturesalwaysknow.png|Janja spies on Mzingo's flock Eyesinthesky.png|Janja speaks to Cheezi and Chungu GotanideaJanja.png|Janja speaks to Cheezi and Chungu Easyfellaseasy.png|"Easy, fellas, easy." StartOTW.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Justwhattodo.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Onodream.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Guardream.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Kissgoodbye.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Holdboat.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" StandJanj.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Yellowmouth.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" OTWgrin.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Fallingwilde.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" OuttatheWay.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Justthetrick.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Runemover.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Fathyenas.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Sidewaysbone.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Spotlighthop.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Thenwecan.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Zebradance.png|Janja dances EatOTW.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Zebracircle.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Fathyenas3.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Onemoretime.png|"One more time!" OTWagain.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Upclosehye.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Doyougetitnow.png|"Do you get it now?" FacepalmJanja.png|An aggravated Janja Janjaoverlook.png|Janja overlooks a herd of zebras ThereChee.png|Janja and Cheezi SchemeJan.png|Janja speaks to Cheezi and Chungu Dabait.png|Janja speaks to Cheezi and Chungu Nofurbrain.png|An annoyed Janja Hearcub.png|Janja hears Kion Shhcome.png|Janja shushes Cheezi and Chungu Thisisfastest.png|The hyenas watch the Lion Guard Orderrock.png|Janja instructs Cheezi and Chungu Whatyouthink.png|"That's what you think." Youretrapped.png|Janja jeers at Kion Zebratoday.png|Janja jeers at Kion SneerKio.png|Janja jeers at Kion Tauntfromabove.png|Janja jeers at Kion Laughfromabove.png|Janja jeers at Kion Trapfell.png|Janja jeers at Kion Allyoucaneat.png|Janja and Chungu OTWreprise.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Wecanfeast.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Nowwegetit.png|Janja sings "Outta the Way" Whereslunchgoing.png|Janja watches the herd run away NowhereJan.png|"Nowhere!" Getourlunch.png|Janja instructs Cheezi and Chungu Caughtinroar.png|Janja hears Kion's roar Uhohye.png|Janja surveys a falling rock wall Awkland.png|Janja in the wake of Kion's roar Plentyofplans.png|Janja yells at Kion Newplanfellas.png|"New plan, fellas." Rungrasslands.png|Janja flees "The Kupatana Celebration" Clanvision.png|Janja's clan through Ono's vision Racelaugh.png|Janja laughs Hyenaheap.png|The hyenas in a heap MadatDogo.png|Janja faces Dogo AdvanceonDogo.png|Janja's clan advances on Dogo Nowyoureback.png|Janja confronts Dogo Makeanexample.png|"Guess I need to make an example of you." GaspJan.png|Janja looks up at Kion Rollfight.png|Janja scuffles with Kion Easyonthefur.png|Kion pins Janja KupaJan.png|Kion pins Janja Approachpin.png|The Lion Guard and the hyenas Youwantjackal.png|"You want the jackal?" Allyours.png|"He's all yours." Doingusafavor.png|Janja rejoins his clan Laughflee.png|The hyenas flee the Lion Guard MerryKupatana.png|"Merry Kupatana!" "Fuli's New Family" Scritchyscratchy1.png|Chungu scratches Janja's back Scritchyscratchy2.png|Chungu scratches Janja's back Arrivelair.png|Janja listens to Cheezi Runtodinner.png|Janja follows Cheezi Confusedclan.png|A confused Janja Catgrin.png|Janja grins at Bunga Lungeappear.png|Janja confronts Bunga Playinit.png|Janja surrounds Bunga Dontthinkyougetit.png|"I don't think you get it." Lavaclan.png|Janja speaks to Bunga Stuffitvolcano.png|"Stuff it, fur-brains!" Huwezivolcano.png|Janja watches Fuli Againvolcano.png|Janja observes Bunga and Fuli Comeonlava.png|Janja follows Bunga and Fuli |-|Other Media = Not So Different.png|Janja with Cheezi and Chungu on the deleted cover of Unlikely Friends Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries